Korean Registered Utility Model Official Gazette No. 0184118 discloses a refrigerator with a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber arranged in the up-down direction, the refrigerator including an evaporator for supplying cool air to the freezing chamber, and a cool air supply passage for sending the cool air, supplied to the freezing chamber through the evaporator and circulated in the freezing chamber, to the refrigerating chamber.
In addition, Korean Registered Patent Official Gazette No. 0182726 discloses a refrigerator with a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber arranged in the up-down direction, the refrigerator including a refrigerating chamber evaporator for generating cool air to supply the cool air to the refrigerating chamber, a freezing chamber evaporator for generating cool air to supply the cool air to the freezing chamber, a refrigerating chamber passage for supplying the cool air from the refrigerating chamber evaporator to the refrigerating chamber, and a freezing chamber passage for supplying the cool air from the freezing chamber evaporator to the freezing chamber.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating one example of a conventional refrigerator. The conventional refrigerator includes an outer casing 10 for forming the exterior of the refrigerator, an inner casing 20 mounted inside the outer casing 10 to define a refrigerating chamber R and a freezing chamber F, an evaporator 30 installed between the outer casing 10 and the inner casing 20 to evaporate refrigerant and generate cool air, a blowing km 40 installed in the inner casing 20 to blow the cool air generated by the evaporator 30 to the freezing chamber F, a magic room 50 formed at a bottom end of the refrigerating chamber R to store food or the like, and having a cool air hole 52 to get cool air from the outside, and a damper 60 installed between the refrigerating chamber R and the freezing chamber F to supply the cool air circulated in the freezing chamber F to the magic room 50, and regulating supply of the cool air through the cool air hole 52 of the magic room 50.
However, as the conventional refrigerator supplies the cool air circulated in the freezing chamber F to the magic room 50 through the damper 60, the cooling efficiency of the magic room 50 is degraded and the cooling of the magic room 50 is difficult to control.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating another example of the conventional refrigerator. The conventional refrigerator includes a freezing chamber F defined by an inner casing 20, an evaporator 30 installed on a rear side of the inner casing 20 to supply cool air to the freezing chamber side F, a cool air supply passage 80 formed in the inner casing 20 to send the cool air supplied by the evaporator 30 to the freezing chamber side F, a grill fan 40 installed on the cool air supply passage 80 to blow the cool air supplied by the evaporator 30 to the freezing chamber F, a special freezing room 50 defined in the freezing chamber F, and a box fan 60 installed in the inner casing 20 to send the cool air supplied by the evaporator 30 directly to the special freezing room 50.
The conventional refrigerator sends the cool air supplied by the evaporator 30 to the special freezing room 50 through the box fin 60 so that the special freezing room 50 can maintain a low temperature state (for example, −35° C.). However, the box fan 60 for supplying the cool air to the special freezing room 50 may be frozen due to the cool air, and thus may not be operated when a user intends to use the special freezing room 50. Moreover, a capacity of the freezing chamber F is reduced due to a separate installation space of the box fan 60. Further, as the grill fan 40 and the box fan 60 are installed together, noise increases.